Primal instincts
by hewhowritescrossovers123
Summary: We all have monsters living in our body. But what if we are familiar with it? will we be a monster or maybe... a demon? originally a naruto and fortune arterial crossover, since there is no fortune arterial fanfic here i'll put it here. Naruto's pairing is still undecided. M for safety


Primal instincts

A Naruto and Fortune arterial crossovers…

A/N: I have wanted to try this crossover once and I finally have the will to do so. Please read and forgive me for some misspellings or grammatical errors that are in this story. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated.

The first italic writings are just prologue

_From that day, I can no longer think as a normal human_

_I don't think I was human anymore_

_Blood_

_Pain_

_Suffering…_

_I longed for them…_

_I longed for the blood to decorated this pure and innocent land with a warm and delicate sensation_

_I longed to inflict pain and misery to those I hold dear_

_I longed for a suffering that is even greater than this one…_

_**Abandon all humanity in your life human, for you are mine now…. All body, mind and soul…**_

_**Remember Uzumaki Naruto, I am here for you… I am the only one that understands you more than anyone else… **_

_I know…_

* * *

(Play Grisaia no kajitsu OST: Kimi no iru machi)

I am like a deceiving fox…

The sky is blue with clouds decorating them; the sound of train riding on a railway is audible for all to hear. A certain young man is sitting on a train seat with a book on his hands. There is no surprise on that one considering that he is currently reading the book. He has a spiky, almost shaggy, blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulder with two bangs framing his face.

His current clothing consists of a white collared buttoned shirt, with an unbuttoned maroon coat draped over it, black slacks and tie and a pair of red sneakers to top it off. He also wear a red watch on his right arm, he can't afford to lose track of time anyway.

His face is mature, no little traces of baby fats found, lean jaw and a slight chiseled chin. There are three whiskers like marks on his cheeks; his eyes are deep azure blue with slitted pupils.

Needless to say, he looked regal.

I lie, cheat, trick, prank and even annoy.

I lie for a living

I cheat for a cause

I trick to make my plans work

I prank… just for the heck of it. No, it's fun as hell

I annoy those who I considered interesting… well, most of the time

But, I'm also human

I like reading books, they gave me a sense of peace but I also enjoy having fun in the outdoors…

I've been to many schools, in fact I often transfer from one to another one.

I never liked it though, it's hard for me to make friends so I've always been labeled as the quiet type. It's not like the name is terrible or whatever, it's just that I can't make an effort to talk to them and even if I did, I would probably never meet them again on a couple of weeks…

He saw a sparrow flying outside the train's window, the cloudy blue sky and see enhance the view making nostalgia hit him as hard as it can. The man's longing gaze trailed off to the sky, if only he was a bird… if he was one he would leave his entire problem behind and fly away, with no thoughts of ever coming back ever again.

But like all birds, they must land whether they want it or not.

In my entire life, I've seen things that normal people can't… and to be able to do that, I'm not normal myself.

Things like ghost, spirit, and monsters are pretty much like air to me, it's something I see and feel every day, even if I'm scared of them when I was younger.

Scared, not fear there is a difference… to be scared of something is to become afraid and to fear is to _be _afraid. If you asked me, of course I have something that I fear… but death is not one of them…

You'll find out why -WINK-

(Soundtrack end)

* * *

The train finally arrived at the designated station. He slung his backpack on his back and proceeds to exit the train. He walked out from the station into a district, he went pass shops that crowds the area with people. He asked a few people there for directions, some helped him and some don't…

As to why they didn't help him, it's because they are too busy with their personal business.

He continued to walk and walk, his two feet carrying him where he was supposed to go. He stopped by a convenient store to grab a quick snack, an onigiri and tea, before continuing on his walking. He have to admit, despite the shiningly bright sun the place is kind of refreshing. The gentle breeze swept of the sweat on his skin and helps him to cool off. From his previous town, the wind there is actually chilly too but the sun is just too hot in the morning.

At night, it gets ridiculously cold. He has to wear 4 layers of clothing just to buy some food on the supermarket or going out to take walk. But the place is kind of relaxing, with the school being an exception.

With himself being in deep thought, he didn't even realized that he has reached a large metallic gate with brick walls and a few smaller gates beside them. He looked at the piece of paper that he's holding. Yup, it's the right place alright. The place is like a park, there is a hill like landscape with a school built on top of it. Great, he have to walk…

Again

With his shoulders shrugged, the blonde man began walking inside the place to where the school is.

He climbed a disturbingly series of stairs that is almost endless. He can't believe that they managed to build the school like this; it must took a lot of time to manage this place. Despite his complains, he seems to enjoy the view. The trees are tall with many different type of leafs, the birds and little woodland creatures are there to accompany each other and the sun illuminates it in a familiar glow.

He frowned for a moment; it reminded him of a dream that he had a few months back. A dream that felt real, too real, and somewhat strange even for him. He have this weird monthly thing, girls have their periods whereas he, he have to release blood every once in a month from his eyes. He didn't know as to why he have this condition, he can't ask anyone else considering the fact that he is an orphan and didn't have any relatives.

But he does have a guardian. She is weird, and always moves from jobs to jobs explaining as to why he has to transfer often. The woman is caring and loving in her own way, she work to provide him food and education. He have to admit when the first time they met it wasn't the best of meetings… she adopted him as her son when he was still living at an orphanage when he was younger.

The first few nights with her has not been pleasant. She comes home late at night, sometimes morning, drunk with all her cash 'magically' transformed into beers. But he has to admit, the woman is kind. She taught him on how to cook, read and even do house works. That is why he is good at cooking and cleaning, in fact he found them relaxing. She can be a little bitchy but he guess that all woman are like that every once in a month.

He does care for her, but he has kept a very dangerous secret from her, she didn't know of his condition either, and Naruto can't help but feel guilty.

Because he knew this…

Whenever 'it' happens, he started to change. He is not human anymore; he can't control his emotion and instincts… he felt like…

A _monster_

No, maybe not a monster. A monster is a strange or horribly imaginary creature, that is Merriam Webster's definition on it, and he knows that he isn't some sort of imaginary creature or does his condition is a fake. He started to get even more aggressive, he would get angry even when someone asked him a question, or even worse… attack them. To prevent all that from happening, he would always skip school and lock himself in his room whenever it reaches a breaking point.

The young blonde continued to walk up the stairs, he was deep in thought yet his expression is still impassive. He came here for one thing, and that is a change of lifestyle. He wants to not transfer schools anymore, he wanted to get acquainted with people, and he wanted to feel motivated in both studying and living, well mostly living.

But, he does not want or will prevent one thing to happen

And that is…

Falling in love

As he was about to resume his thoughts, a friendly female voice greeted him from the top of the steps leading to the school.

"Greetings, you must be Uzumaki Naruto." The female's voice greeted him with a friendly tone. Naruto's eyes narrowed, who is she to have the information on what his name is? He looked up to get a clear view on the girl. He have to admit, she looked okay, blonde hair darker than his tied in an elegant manner, neat uniform, blue sapphire eyes, feminine face…

It's obvious to say that she is a student from this school

The girl must have sensed his cautious behavior, "Maa, maa don't be worried I'm this school's student council vice president, Sendo Erika. As a school's representative, I would like to welcome you! Welcome to shuchikan academy!" Erika gave the young man a bright and charming smile, Naruto relaxed slightly before taking a step to approach her outstretched hand. This is it, he can finally live a 'normal' life… a life that he longed for, a chance for him to have friends and forget all of his nightmares…

His hands reached closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

"Nice to meet-!"

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Eh?"

Much to the blonde man's confusion and surprised, the blonde VP jumped back and fell on her butt as if he had done something perverted. The female's face is red and her breathing is shallow. Naruto's head is tilted to his side his hands still outstretched.

Looking at the fallen girl weirdly, he asked her, "Are you okay?" Erika nodded her head furiously, "Y-Yes I'm fine!"

Ah, she's scooting away from him….

This kind of scene is definitely unexpected, never in his entire life Naruto experienced something like. He never have a person, a girl nonetheless, who was just about to shake your hands jumped back as if you were a giant anthropoid or bipedal bug who was just about to eat you.

His pride as a man was hurt… badly.

"Vice president?"

A male voice asked the downed Erika. He is a few centimeters shorter than Naruto with a short spiky greenish black hair, a pair of brown eyes and wearing the school's uniform.

"Ah, Hachimandaira-kun perfect timing." Erika said to the boy who has just recently arrived on scene, her voice was strained and her shoulder is stiff.

'_She is… wary?' _The blonde boy thought to himself. Just as he thought, the girl's expression is strained and so does her voice. Her shoulder stiffened-no more like her whole body did when his hands was about to shake hers. The blonde girl managed to calm her breathing and stand on her feet again while dusting her skirt.

She addressed the other blonde. "This is a new transfer student."

'_This?'_

Her voice becomes strangely quick. "I just remembered I have something to do, so would it be too much to ask you to show him the dorms?" the girl gave the other boy a small but stiff smile.

"Huh?"

"Thank you very much Hachimandaira-kun!"

Ah, she left even before hearing his reply…

The two boys stood in silence for exactly 4.04 seconds until Naruto broke it with a stoic but confused tone. "Eh? Wasn't she supposed to show me around?" the other boy, Hachimandaira, finally looked at the blonde boy to take a look on his appearance.

Please be known that he is not checking him out

"What was that all about?" Hachimandaira asked the blonde boy.

"I dunno."

Hachimandaira walked down the stairs to approach the other boy. "So you just get here and you've already cause some problem don't you, Mr. transfer student?" Naruto merely gave him a raised eyebrow. "I may cause problems but never in my whole life I have a girl jumped out of her wits as she was about to shake my hands, Mr. Student."

The green haired boy looked surprise at the comeback, "Oh, you're pretty interesting guy." He gave Naruto a smile while pointing his thumb on his chest. "My name is Hachimandaira Tsukasa." Naruto replied to the boy's greeting. "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a fifth year student." They awkwardly share a handshake.

"Uuuh… please to meet you?"

"Yeah… you too."

And thus, a start of a very beautiful and bro-ly friendship was born.

"Hah… hah… hah… haaah…."

Her ragged panting echoes the forest. She didn't know how she became this way when she was about to shook the boy's hands. Her face is burning up, her body was hot, not in that way, and her legs threatened to give up and fall. She leaned on a tree for support so that she would not fall.

"W-What's going on…" her voice is strangely afraid, almost like she can felt something bad was about to happen. She hugged her frame and clutch onto her own shoulders tightly. "This is the first time that this has happened…" she muttered a familiar name. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

"ACHOO!"

Hachimandaira looked at his companion with a curios glance, "Hmm? What's wrong, you got a cold?"

"No… someone must be talking about me…"

A sweat drop. "I think I know who it is… or she is…"

They continued to walk to their destination. "So you are an orphan, and your guardian sent you here because of her job?" Naruto answered. "Well yes, I have transferred to many schools before, and I can't even make friends considering that I'll transfer whenever she has a new job, which is like ever month…"

"And you have a severe case of man period that happens every once in a month." To be clear it was not a question

…

…

…

…

"I should hit you for that… but I'm a patient man, yes I do have to release blood every once in a month and it is most definitely not from my genitals. I release them from the eye, and as to why I'm experiencing it I don't know. Maybe its karma's way to piss me off or something."

A raised eyebrow. "You're a Hindu?"

"Yes, I'm actually very well aware of it."

"But I thought that you ate beef ramen before?" he deadpanned

"And I thank the cow gods for their amazingly delicious sacrifice." Naruto did not take his religion that seriously.

"I… I see…." Tukasa knew that it's going to be tough and easy at the same time while trying to get along with the guy.

"Ignoring your view on your own religion… so you've transferred a lot recently huh?"

"Well yeah, but since this school got dorms it's a time to put an end to all of it." Naruto told his soon to be best friend sagely. He continues. "Though I have to admit, this school has a strange way on greeting their new students. I wonder does it happen every year."

The questioned boy sweatdropped. "No of course not, she's pretty outgoing. If the vice president is like that you either did something without knowing it."

"But I barely touched her."

"I know."

"Haah…." They both sighed at the same time.

"I know it's kind of rude of me to ask this, but may I?" Hachimandaira looked at the blonde boy.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you have a crush or any girlfriends?"

A pause. "Tsukasa-san, despite our suddenly developed relationship, no homo, and your totally random…" Who the hell he's kidding with; it's totally random. "…. And ridiculous question, I won't fall in love with a woman. They are troublesome. They complain about almost everything, and when their junk started bleeding in a rapid rate they turned into fucking demons that can kill you with a single shout… but still, I respect women."

The author would like to say that there is no offence intended on the joke. It is pure comedy.

"Like hell you do…. I can see why she screamed the moment she saw you." The other boy said quickly. A little bit too quickly.

"Anyway, Tsukasa is fine… and look we're here."

They stopped at their tracks when they are in front of a ridiculously large, but not tall, building. The building's façade is not that bad, in fact it's pretty normal. Windows are tinted blue while the wall is painted grayish white; it looked like a small apartment more than a dorm to him.

"This is Hakuhou dorm, a town where you- I mean a place where you'll live from now on."

Wait, what?

"Boys on the first and second while the girls on the third and fourth floor." Tsukasa explained to the blonde who was gaping for some reason.

"Oh…" they went inside the building through them sliding doors that Naruto rarely saw. "Be sure to not go to the girls' floors, even by accident."

"Why, they'll release their so called 'Righteous feminine fury' upon us?"

Once again, it is pure comedy and no insults are intended in the making of this story

"Well no, but if sister Amaike caught you, she'll chase you with a frying pan. A grimace, "Or worse, a sizzling hot frying pan."

The blonde shudder at that one

"I think your room is 2A-18." Tsukasa led him on a stair. "Then come this way, I'll show you where your room is at." As they went to the room, Naruto can't help but be amazed at the place's facility. The lobby alone is similar to that of a hotel's and the furnishing is well placed.

'_Hmm… this is where I live now. Let's just hope that_ _'Mother' will not visit me that often. If she do, well… there goes my pride of a man and shame.'_

His guardian loves to dote him. When he was younger she would always buy him some caped pajamas with animal ear. Especially cats. She would take pictures of him sleeping and tease him when they are in the bath. When the woman is drunk…

Let's just say that he can't come out from his room for about a week.

"I hope she takes her job seriously…" Naruto trailed off softly only for him to hear.

"Aaah!" Naruto looked up to see pink colored bag of chips falling from the sky and a feminine cry was heard.

"Is this Indra's blessing?!"

Apparently he mistake coincidence with his religion, who he did not take to seriously, seriously.

"Could you pick that up-!"

"Woah!"

A white blur was threatening to hit him by falling on him. Naruto being a self centered asshole he is, dodge it like its everyday scene.

"WAAAAAJ! OOOF!"

"Aha, foolish little girl you think you can distract someone such as I with your loli appearance-?! UWAAAAH! OOOF!"

But, karma decides to troll him

He fell down the stairs next to the fallen girl. His eyes are spinning like spirals and a bump was visible on top of his head.

"Naruto!"

"Sis!"

* * *

(Naruto's dreamland…)

(Play G-senjou no maou OST: Sunset.)

"Wait… where the fuck am I?"

He can't feel his legs heck he can't feel anything. All he can see are trees, and… trees. The sky is orange signaling the break of dawn and the sun is red, strange…

"What is this place?" Naruto is getting paranoid, he was falling from the stairs and the next thing he knew is that he is in a somewhat clearing with a motherfucking red sun. He heard some rustling in the wind and went on alert, he bent his knees slightly to add more weight on them and his right arm is raised to his breast level and his left arm is on his side gripped on a fist.

"_Hey, it seems that we can talk."_

"Who's there…" his voice came out cold. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked serious. He looked at every direction but find no one there, only trees and the red sun above him.

"_No need to be aware now… and as to who am I, simple. I am you."_

The voice's revelation shocked Naruto. "What do you mean? Are you the cause of my conditions?" if he want answers he better be straight forward. The voice let out a small laugh which annoyed Naruto further. _"You can say that, but I am also here to help you uncover your true self." _Naruto was getting irritated. "What do you mean?"

"_Maa… we'll talk later someone is calling for you."_

"Wait! How do I talk to you?"

A chuckle. _"Simple silly, I'll call you of course." _If Naruto thought about it, the voice belongs to a female. And the voice did say that she was him… his face scrunched up in sickness…

(OST end.)

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Heeey!"

A childish feminine voice shouted, he can feel a weight sitting on his chest. He opened his eyes groggily and saw a kid(?) sitting on his chest while shouting to wake him up.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake uuuup!"

She started to shake the blonde's head like a madwoman.

"Aaaaaah! Dammit, okay, okay! I'll wake up!" Naruto practically shouted out. The girl on his chest stands and get off from him. He can feel his breathing returning to normal again, whew… "Jeez… I made the student council vice president afraid of me and now I got a little girl falling on top of me. What's next, a nun with a frying pan will chase me throughout the school's premises?"

You know what they say? Be careful what you wish for.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! In fact, I'm a year older than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well that explains your ridiculously _taaaaall _height."

"Grrr…."

Tsukasa, being the good guy he is, decided to step up before a fight broke up between the two. "Maa, maa… let us all talk normally okay?" Naruto gave him a weird look. "Tsukasa let's review on the current events that has happened ever since I came here.

"O…kay?"

"First, a student council vice president, whose name I have forgotten," Tsukasa interrupts flatly. "Erika" Naruto continues. "…was scared out of her wits when she was about to shake my hands and looked at me as if I was one of them molesters that you normally find in an alleyway and she suddenly said that she have _things_ that she have to do as if she was avoiding me."

She was avoiding you Naruto-san

"Uhu…"

"Second, a little girl," "HEY!" "Was too busy tripping on stairs that she could've almost hit me and actually tried to kill me by simply waking me up."

"I did not want to kill you!"

"I never say that you did not want kill me, I'm saying that you'll _try _to kill me.

"What's the difference?!"

Tsukasa knew that it'll take a while for these two to make up…

(Later…)

"I apologize for being a completely rude to you…. Um what's her name again?" Naruto turned to Tsukasa.

"Kanade Yuki."

"Kanade-san, please forgive me for my rude and selfish behavior… I'm truly sorry."

"Very well.. I'm sorry for almost crashing into you… then as apology I'll give you this." She hand him one of the chips. Naruto took it carefully, the girl cheered up already… well that's fast. But it's sad considering that the chips are now crushed du to the fall…

For once in his entire unique existence, Uzumaki Naruto finally made some female friends… and as to why he's apologizing formally, let's just say that Tsukasa managed to learn something interesting about him in a short period of time.

Something that involves cat ears and tails

(Somewhere that night…)

* * *

The moon is white… it's a full moon tonight. The clouds are grey and the winds are strong.

On a house like building, we can see a boy and a girl in the same room. The boy is sitting on a chair with his head resting on his hands which is resting on the desk as if he owned the place. The girl was leaning on the opened window, her hair dance as the wind blow past her.

"So, what do you think?" the male asked his female companion with a carefree tone. His eyes fell on the girl near him. His lips were smiling slightly and his hands are still supporting his head.

"There's no other way to put it… it's like something, beyond comprehension, is reaching out to move my body." The female paused for a while letting the wind caress her frame softly. Her eyes are looking down on the floor as if she finds it interesting. "However, I have no intention of letting it do as it wishes."

The male was interested on her statement. "Oh, what are you talking about? Vice president, I was asking about our interesting, new friend" the girl didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You little Tanuki."

"Eh? I didn't realize that I have a busshy tipped tail…"

"I know what you meant, you are talking about one Uzumaki Naruto right?" the female's voice is serious and a little bit shallow, she continued her statement. "At the very least…" her voice trailed off and so does her eyes, her eyes were gazing upon the starless sky from the window. "I know that he may not be a very happy friend to me." She finished with a solemn expression.

* * *

"And then she was like…."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And then he was like…"

"Eh… that's so sad…"

"I know right?"

"They are having a lot of fun I there don't they?"

"Yup."

"I don't know why, but I'm jealous."

"Yup."

"-TWITCH- Will you please stop playing your dating sim?" Tsukasa asked the blonde, who was face deep on his monitor with an annoyed expression. Naruto is currently playing Hoshizora no memoria on his PC and is currently on Yume's route. He was about to choose the next choice but he find a book implanted itself on the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That was for ignoring me."

"Well it's not my fault I do not want to be disturbed, and if you want to join their tea party feel free to do so."

The girls' room was upstairs but they are able to hear their voices loud and clear from down here. Tsukasa was currently lying on Naruto's bed and Naruto was still face deep on the monitor. The room is quiet big, a closet, bed, desk and a computer. It's a normal room for a dorm. Tsukasa picked up the book that he just used to hit Naruto, he was planning on finishing it… it's a good thing that he can read peacefully.

"GAAAH! DAMMIT I FORGOT TO SAVE!"

Or not

(The next day…)

* * *

School, lunch, at a table with ramen

With those three words it is obvious at what our protagonist is doing or about to do. He was currently eating a chicken miso ramen with extra noodle. He paid another 100 yen just for the broth and eggs… he may have the idea where does this academy get its money from. He skillfully placed the noodle on his chopstick, cooling it with a small blow and finally putting it in his mouth.

The texture on the noodle is soft, not too curly not too straight. The broth is smooth with a delicious chicken scent and ginger in it. He also has some fried chicken as a side dish. While eating, he noticed someone approaching him. Looking up he saw the smiling face of Tsukasa.

"Yo, may I join you?''

"Of course."

"Aaah… thanks man, it's hard to find seats due to the large number of students here…" Tsukasa's statement is true. This is a large, he mean large, academy; but of course the numbers of boys are of course lower than the women's. The cafeteria itself can fit for about a hundred or more students.

Don't get him started on the school's gym

Overall, this is probably the fanciest school he has ever been into for his entire life. This is also the most desired school in the area, why? Cute girls, large dorm, advance education system, better facility, and cute girls. The young blonde didn't care which school does he goes to; all he care about is to make friends and be _normal_.

So much for making friends considering on his attitude… and so much for being normal due to his strange and unique condition…

"Oh yeah Tsukasa, do you always buy cafeteria food?" Tsukasa took a bite of his katsu don before answering the blonde.

"Well, yes I always buy food from the cafeteria. They are delicious and healthy… but the price is what making me having doubts on bringing my own lunch for tomorrow…" he made a bitter face at the last statement.

"I have to agree with you there buddy, I rather eat a live rabbit than have to waste about 500 yen on a small bowl of ramen."

A certain white haired girl shuddered at that very moment.

"Oh, it's Naruto and Tsukasa!" a familiar energetic voice shouted. It's Yuki along with her sister Haruna. Haruna was carrying a bowl of udon with a metallic tray, whereas her sister, Yuki, is carrying a Yakisoba with a fried egg on top. The approached the two boys who are currently eating silently.

"It must be pretty lonely huh, eating alone with another guy." Yuki asked the two boys who are enjoying their respective meals.

"No, it isn't lonely." Naruto said to the older girl with an impassive face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, eating with someone on the same gender makes it less awkward to communicate. It is also easier to share similar interest that both individuals have." Naruto grinned at the older girl's blushing face. He loves to make girls embarrassed, he didn't know why but he finds it cute and adorable.

Especially if they tried to kill him, well most of the time

"A-Anyway, I'll join you because I felt sorry for the both of you."

"No you shouldn't really do that; I do not want to waste your ti- GAAH! You hit me."

He never learns

"Hello Naruto, Tsukasa." The younger sister greeted the two boys with a small smile. Naruto smiled back and Tsukasa gave her a nod.

"I hope that we're not too loud last night." Haruna apologized to Naruto and Tsukasa. Naruto waved it off with a look that says 'It's fine because you're cute' and Tsukasa bonked him on the head because of that.

"Owch, you hit me."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"…. No" he decided that it was best to keep quiet for the sake of the story- I mean his well being.

"Oh, that's right, my room is right above Naruto's right?" Yuki asked with a spoonful of rice in her mouth. Naruto nodded curtly, he was so concentrating on eating that he didn't feels like talking to anyone. It's just that he is the type of people who need silence to help him concentrate.

"Umm, that's right…. What were you girls talking about anyway?"

Haruna answered him, "We usually have tea parties with some of our friends. It's pretty interesting." Yuki's face brightened as if she just had a bright idea. "That's right, why don't we host one in Naruto's room tonight?" Naruto did a spit take on his ramen and cough.

"Cough, cough… W-what?! Why would I let you do that?"

"Come on… consider it as a welcome party from us and a chance to get each other better." Yuki insisted on the idea. Naruto swallowed hard trying to find an excuse.

"Then why don't we do it your room?"

"Maa… it's no fun having it on my room." Yuki shrugged her shoulders before asking. "Why do you want it on my room anyway?"

"Geh…"

"Well Naruto, why do you want it on her room anyway?" Tsukasa is enjoying this. Shit.

"Well.. it's because….I-"

"He has a lot of dating simulation games stocked up inside his room and a lot of S&M porn magazines are hidden under his bed, desk and a lot more inside his computer."

…

…

…

…

…

"What? I am a young and healthy growing boy after all…"

The boy really sulked; they never knew that someone can actually sulk like that.

"Mah, you're suddenly feeing do down Naruto."

"And who causes it?"

She ignored him

"Onee-chan will make it up to you." She handed him a small notebook with the writing 'Shuchikan Academy's 108 secrets' written in bold letters. Naruto turned to Haruna for some questioning. "Ah, that is the school's map and information on interesting location." Haruna explained to the blonde.

"And it has direction and descriptions on specific places right?" Haruna asked the reading blonde who nodded his head.

"You follow those direction and photograph the 108 location listed before the opening ceremony." Yuki continues her sister's explanation with a wink at the end.

(Outside…)

"Taking pictures huh… well it's kind of like a treasure hunt then." With that said Naruto proceeds to take pictures of the assigned location. First is the gym, second auditorium, third fountain, fourth chapel and finally, the flower garden. He love taking long walks and the fresh air, it calms him for some reason. The wind trickle his head in a warm yet chilly sensation and the sun brighten up his mood.

Back in his previous hometown, the air is fresher than the ones here. You could go swimming in the lake, hunting in the forest, and even fishing in the sea. He used to travel with his adoptive mother; she would take him to the forest for camping, fishing in the sea and even swimming in the lake. It was really fun, but that was before she got her jobs.

Ever since her first job, she started to spend less time with him. Being a kid at that time, Naruto needed attention. And so whenever his mother is away for a few weeks, he would always go to the red light district and work there as a host. Surprising no? He's about 13 at that time, yet he entertains women twice his age with a sultry and passionate lies. He would trick them on spending more money on just a bottle of sake that they share with him and he would always find it amusing.

He lied but he did a good thing at the same time. Most of the women that went there are actually housewives that were neglected by their husbands, and some are girlfriends whose boyfriend just cheated on them. He can't help but feel a similarity towards them, he was sure that they have pleasant memories with their family or lovers just like his familial relationship with his adoptive mom.

He talked to them, entertaining them with is caring and lovely words even though they knew that it was all a lie. He still accompanies them even if they are dead drunk and ready to start a bar fight anytime soon. The reason is he didn't want them to feel sad anymore. He wants them to be there for their family and try their hardest to love them.

Uzumaki Naruto can't love….

Because his love is just a little sinful lie…

"Yukimaru….. Where are you?"

A child's voice, female, snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked to where the sound was emitted and saw a short girl with a long white hair that is tied into a pair of twin tails wearing a female school uniform with a white cape like thing draped over her shoulders.

Deciding to ask what's wrong, he approached the girl.

"Hello there Ojou-chan, what's wrong? Are you lost?"

The girl blushed at Naruto's question. He knew that he was treating her like a kid and he wanted to enjoy her embarrassed expression even more.

"I'm looking for Yukimaru, a rabbit about this small." She gesture it with her hands. "And I've been searching for him but I just can't seem to find him." Naruto made a thinking pose before telling the girl. "Okay I'll help you, but I need you to not move and stay on your place got it?" The young girl nodded with confusion.

Naruto took a breath into his lungs, he concentrate as if he was meditating on something. He has used this a couple of time, and it's called…

"Hunter's instinct" Naruto said in a low whisper. His vision dissipates before being replaced by a black void; he gazed around him to find something. Color is key to his vision now, he looked at the confused girl… her aura is purple meaning that she didn't trust him. The birds are blue meaning that they are neutral. His hearing is increased tenfold and he can even hear the sound of ants marching inside a hole.

His sense of smell is also increased, he sniff around much to the younger girl's confusion. He felt a pulsing sensation on his feet, looking to where he felt it, his vision returned to normal. Naruto approach the girl and said, "Hey Ojou-chan I think I know where your bunny is at, here follow me."

He led her into the flower patch and rummage through some flowers. Much to her delight, Yukimaru is there eating some grass covered by white lilies that are planted there. She took the rabbit in her arms. "Yukimaru, you mustn't walk on your own okay? You'll get lost and I'll have a hard time on finding you."

Naruto giggled as he heard the girl scold the tiny white rabbit. He almost smiled when he saw the scene reflects on his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a sharp pain to the head.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The girl stepped back while pointing at his eyes. "Your eyes, they are red…"

Eh?

Really?

Naruto quickly blinked and his red slitted eyes returned to the usual charming azure blue in the instant. "Maa, maa you must be dreaming Ojou-chan, my eyes are not red see?" he showed her his pair of azure blue orbs. The young girl was pretty sure that his eyes were red before, it reminded her of _someone _that she knew… deciding to make the mood brighter, she dismissed it.

"Ah, you're right… sorry for that…"

"Now, now it's fine. Really."

On the outside Naruto is smiling, but on the inside he's nervous as fuck. If his eyes were to change without him knowing, he knew that his so called _period _was about to happened.

"Togi-san!"

They turned their heads toward the voice. It was a young nun dressed in a white and blue nun outfit with a Rosario on her neck approaching them. She has a purple eyes with a bluish tinge on them, and she was a few centimeters shorter than him.

"Did you catch Yukimaru?" she asked the white haired girl.

"Hai."

She sighed out in relief before noticing the taller boy beside her.

"Huh? Who are you? I've never seen you before." Naruto smiled and scratch his whiskered cheeks, "Oh, I'm a transfer student here. Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you." He gave her a slight bow and a smile.

"Transfer student? Ah, my name is Togi Shiro, nice to meet you." She gave him a light bow.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you too Shiro-chan."

"I'm the sister here, Amaike. I also do counseling, so if you need anything feel free to stop by." Naruto knew that the name Amaike is familiar…. "Oh, you're the sister with the frying pan!"

"-TWITCH- W-Who told you that Naruto-kun?"

"E-Eh… some punks from behind the school." He answered a bit too quickly.

"A-Anyway, I'm in a hurry so I'll go now…" he was about to run when he head Shiro's voice call out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm, the student oversight building." He told Shiro while looking at his guide.

"Oh that's the…."

(Later…)

"This is the student oversight building."

"This is the student oversight building?"

"Yes."

"….Are you sure you're not taking me into a retirement home?"

Sweatdrop. "N-No, this is the student oversight building." Naruto sighed, this place is like one of those military retirement home that he saw in TVs. An old English style façade with windows almost everywhere, and a double door at the entrance.

"Let's see… the student oversight building… ah here it is." He opened his guide book and looked at the picture. Indeed it is similar to the one in front of him, except the one in the book was hand drawn.

"Used by the student council, this building is also known as the pandemonium…" The blonde grabbed his digital camera and gets ready to take the shot, he steadied his posture after getting used to the view he clicked.

Only to be interrupted by a male voice.

"You there."

"Fweeh, yes?" Naruto turned backwards to see a student like him with white hair, green eyes and was wearing a glasses.

"Yes, you. What would you, a normal student do at the student oversight building?" he asked with a strangely calm voice. Naruto simply pulls out his guide book from his pocket.

"I am currently taking a picture of the building for the school's photo taking event. I do hope I'm not causing any problems…" Naruto said with a bow.

"Nii-sama…"

Naruto's eyebrow rose, this guy is this girl's big brother? Talk about coincidence…

"How do you know Shiro?" The white haired boy gave Naruto a glare. Naruto merely smiled and said, "She was looking for her rabbit and I just happened to be in that area, and so I helped her to look for it. My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way, a fifth grade."

The other boy stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before being snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto. "Well then, it's nice meeting you siblings… oh and Shiro-chan, make sure to not loose Yukimaru again, Okay?~"

"Okay."

With an indirect part, the blonde strode away from the two siblings who were watching his leaving form. Until a few meters that is.

…

…

…

…

"Shiro."

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Be careful around him, the force is- I mean he's suspicious…"

Shiro could only stare in disbelief at her brother's words.

Did he say force?

"Anyway, go home Shiro." Her brother's word is strict but caring. She nodded and left for home.

"Hey, you blonde haired transfer student." The older white hair raises his voice for the walking blonde to hear. Said blonde turned around and asked. "What is it?"

"Who are you? And if you no longer have any business here I suggest you leave quickly."

"Of course I was just about to-"

"Ara, ara.. what an unusual scene… Sei, someone came to see you?" A blonde haired boy with a familiar blue eyes and uniform asked the white haired boy from the door. His tone is friendly, Naruto knew that, but he can feel something… dark inside of him.

"No, he's just a transfer student."

"Oh, what a unique name that you have, Mr. Transfer student." The other blonde walked down the stairs to approach his friend and Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto… please to meet you."

The other blonde approached Naruto, Naruto's body tensed as he stepped closer to him.

"Fweeeh?"

The other blonde starts to pinch his whiskered cheeks much to his annoyance. But like he has said before, he's a patient man so he won't get angry easily.

"Oi Iori…" the white haired boy warned his friend.

"Maa, maa I'm just joking around, I'm sure he doesn't mind it."

'_I really mind it... and please do not talk as if I'm not here.'_

He's the MC for Christ's sake!

Iori, patted Naruto at the shoulder, the man is as tall as him. Iori gave Naruto a kind and friendly smile. "Anyway, would you like to come in for some tea, Naruto-kun?"

Before Naruto could say a word, he find himself at the building's doorstep already.

"This is the front."

"This is the stairs."

'_What's with this guy?'_

Iori led his fellow blonde u the stairs, the turned left and ends up in a corridor with a door on the left. Iori stopped in front of the door and looks at Naruto.

"Well and finally, this is where we student council members conduct its oversight." He opens the door, as soon as it was fully opened Naruto saw someone familiar, too familiar, sitting on the chair while doing some accounting on the table.

"Hello, do we have some guest?"

"My, it sure is a small world isn't it, Erika-san?"

"You, what are you doing here?!" Erika stands up from her seat and bangs her hands on the table.

Iori waved this off like it was everyday's routine. "I thought it'd make tea time livelier than usual, so I invited him."

"Hey…." Erika grabbed Iori by the sleeve and drags him away from prying ears. That's useless for Naruto.

"What did you bring him for? I told you yesterday…" Erika asked Iori who was pinned to a wall with a blushing and crimson face.

"Oooh… I remember that now. Anyhow, can you please let go of me? You're being rude in front of our guest." Iori told the fuming woman calmly.

Trust me honey I can be a lot more ruder than that

The girl let go of the boy's sleeve. "Fine, then enjoy your time." She turned and left the room passing Naruto without saying a word.

The girl's footsteps went further into the building. "Maa, please forgive my sister she is not trying to be rude seriously."

"Eh, sister?.. well that explains it." Naruto said

"Oh? Explain what?

"My suspicions…"

"I see… anyway, I am Sendo Iori, a sixth year and the student council president!" the guy held out his hands in the air in a banzai formation.

"I am Togi Seiichirou, sixth year and the student council treasurer." The glasses man said stoicly.

"You already know Erika, the vice president. Now that introduction is over." Iori placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "Tell me Uzumaki-kun, do you believe in love in first sight?" Naruto didn't answer him but motioned him to continue. "Well Erika might not look like it but, she's pretty immature for someone her age."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Apparently, Erika fell in love with you at first sight." Iori whispered those words to Naruto's ears.

…

…

…

…

…

"Is that it?"

Iori was surprised. "Aren't you surprised?" Naruto gave him a shrug. "Well I'd be lying if I say no but, it's pretty normal to me." Iori gave him a small smile. "Hahaha you're interesting Uzumaki-kun… tell me do you get confessed often."

"Well to tell you the truth, I used to be a host when I was 13." His casual tone and expression is truly surprising for Iori.

Even Seiichirou

"I see that explains your reaction. Tell me Uzumaki-kun and I need you to be honest with me. Iori's voice is serious. "Tell me, are you human?"

Naruto grinned

"Haaah…. What is wrong with that brother of mine… he always does things at his own pace." Erika, who was just about to take a bath, muttered out irritated by her brother's action. She told him not to bring him here, in fact she just told him the other day.

"Sigh… I guess I'll take a bath now." She draped a towel over her feminine body and exit the changing room. The bath is pretty big, with two pools that can fit over 20 people in it. She dipped her feet on the warm water, she let out a sigh of pleasure as the warmth embrace her skin.

Taking baths like these really helps her… a lot.

She was in the bath for 10 minutes, deciding it was time for her to go, she went to the changing room. As soon as she reached the changing room, she dried herself with a towel. After drying herself, she opens her locker, where she placed all her clothes, and planned to change.

Planned is the keyword, meaning that her clothes are not there.

Especially her panties.

"Wha=what?! Where is it?! Oh no…" she frantically tried to look for her missing apparel. She opened the next locker thinking that she might have misplaced it earlier. To her relief, she found her clothes, pants… but not panties. She panicked again and tries to search it under the bench. To her horror she can't find it.

"T-This must be a panty thief… yeah I'm sure of it…. They'll pay for it."

Ah, she forgot to hide her powers…

Giving up, she finally exits the room… pantyless.

(With Naruto at the same time….)

Have you ever been in a tough situation? A situation where it's about doing the right thing but you'll be labeled as a criminal for doing it?

Well, a certain boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto has been involved on the situation. He has just returned from his tea time with Iori and Sei, he learned something interesting and surprising for once.

He is not the one with a 'Special' condition

But now, never mind that. Now let us focus on what a piece of cloth that is soft and smooth and suspiciously looked like a pair of…

…

Panties

He closed the locker again thinking that it was just his imagination, but to his horror and amusement…

It isn't

He carefully picked the soft piece of feminine property, and analyzed it. It is white in color and has strawberry patterns printed all over it. He mistake it a washing cloth at first but he realized that there are no middle schoolers here. So either the owner's a kid or she's just too immature for someone her age.

He decided that it was best to hide it and silently returned it to the lost and found box at the lobby, but right now he have to take a bath first.

After taking his long bath with a lot thinking, the young man picks the courage to return it.

And for what happens next, let us see in the next break.

* * *

"Oh shit… I know that I make jokes about women but is this a valid reason to punish me?"

Yes, yes it is

The blonde is now in the hallways planning to go to the lobby. He was sneakily trying to see if the coast is clear by peeking like a suspicious person in the corner.

"Okay… the coast is clear. I better return it now, and as soon as I'm done I'll forget about what happened today like a little coward by playing in my room." He said with no care on his pride or whatsoever.

As he was about to turn and walk, he failed to notice that someone was behind him us, making them crash and fell to the ground.

"Aaaaah!"

"Kyaaah!"

…

…

…

…

"Eh, Erika-san?"

"Uzumaki-kun?"

The two blondes blink, that is until Erika's eyes landed on the piece of cloth in Naruto's hand.

In that moment, Naruto was suddenly feeling scared, very scared.

"Uh… I can explain?"

It was not a good day for him.

"Aaaah… that really hurt… girls are violent after all…"

Naruto who has returned to his room, whimpered as he nursed his red face courtesy of Erika's furious slap. Never in his life he ever thought of getting bitch slapped by a girl.

"I need something to cover this… let me my bag…" he grabbed his bag hopefully finding some bandages or something to cover his red cheeks. His hands touched something unfamiliar as he rummaged through the bag's contents.

"Hmm.. what's this? I don't remember of having something like this before." He gripped the thing. It is a tube shaped material, it's quiet rough and hard that is when he realized that it was paper. After grabbing it from his bag, he was awed by the thing. It is a scroll with a red and black markings. He noticed that a small writing was written there it read,

_To my other,_

_This is a little gift from me, may you use it with proper dedication and care._

_Your one and only,_

_Friend from a dream_

"What the fuck… okay, now I'm scared." Naruto said to himself. The person or mysterious voice in his dream earlier today gave him this? He wanted to say that it's cow shit but it's unfortunately real shit. With no further thoughts, he opened the seal of the scroll. The scroll was filled with many writings, and other unclear characters.

Jiraiya

Namikaze Minato

And…

Namikaze Naruto?

Naruto blinked. The last name was his name, well the given name not the maiden name. he read it carefully trying to figure out what it is. He saw a small writing written in katakana to write his name under the names here with his blood.

Is that a smiley picture?

Well, he did it. He bit his thumb and write his name. after that the scroll instructed him to copy the following drawings, the drawings are hands being used in a strange hold. One is like that and others are like this. (In case if you guys didn't figure it out, I am implying hand seals.) Naruto did as what the scrolls instructed him, and when it was time for him to slam his palm to the ground, a large plum of white smoke filled the room.

Naruto covered his eyes, the smoke is incredibly thick and when his vision cleared, his jaw almost break the floor.

In front of him are four brush tipped silver foxtail. And a pair of silvery vulpine ears can be seen. His eyes traced downwards the curve of the perfectly shaped, peach like buttocks, flowing the path up to her spine. She was standing with her right profile to him, enabling him to see both rear and front. His eyes glanced on the breast that were just beginning to grow and then up to her neck and face.

Her two tails are wagging sideways obviously, she's confused as to why she's here. Despite her confused state, her face and posture remained impassive and calm, emotionless in a way that would make Seiichirou Togi jealous. Two big, purple eyes just like a nightlight that the blonde own, scanned the whole area in front of her. When her attention was focused on the not so human, human that was sitting rather patiently beside her. She turned to him, giving him full view of her body.

Naruto saw a long, messy if not clean silver hair that cascade along her back down to her knees. A pair of drropy vulpine ears are there for him to view. He saw her purple eyes, looking dow on him as if he was a new being that she have never seen. Her white sundress that disturbingly sticks to her body frame was slightly curled and messy.

Her stare is starting to make him uneasy, it speak of one thing,

Eat me

Feel me

Touch me

Make me

He saw her emotionless, cold gaze staring deep into his slitted blue eyes. That is when he noticed that her's were also slitted.

The boy who was being stared at by the girl just stood there. His brain wanted to think but can't. But it doesn't make him forget about the feature of her face.

Blue eyes met purple. Her smooth peerless white skin was glimmering under the moonlight. Her piercing emotionless gaze makes her mysterious by the second and her gaze was never ending… he sees all this yet she remained unmoving. Despite the dark room, he could see the girl's cheeks turning a bit pinkish hue.

After a long minute of silence, the silent girl in front of her speak, gracing him with her soft but mature voice that perfectly suits her expression.

"Tell me, are you the one that summoned me?"

Naruto could only nod quietly. Even if he didn't know the entire situation, it's better to just than keep silent over something as sudden as this.

"By any chance, is there a psychotic blue tights wearing freak who chased you with a long red spear?"

Huh?

"I'll take that as a no, now then… who might you be?"

Naruto slowly raised his body off the ground. He is way taller than her, the girl's cheeks turned redder when he was standing.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl blinked.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto confirmed.

To his surprised, the silver haired girl suddenly latched upon him as if he was one of those clowns at the pizzeria that kids disturbingly liked. Her actions surprised him, making the both of them fall into the cold wooden floor. She took a deep smell of his male scent before peering up from his abdomen.

"It really is you… I know that I'll meet you one day." Her voice came out strangely small and fragile but the emotionless tone is still there. She snuggle against his hard abdomen and releasing a blissful sigh. She looked up to him and said.

"My name is Kurama Kaen, and from this day until the very end, with my position as the 6 heiress of the Kurama clan, with my crest of the heavenly sun! Hereby proclaim that this man, Uzumaki Naruto-denka, mine and I his worthless and loyal slave, his."

Naruto almost choked on air at that statement.

"With my powers as the 6th royal flame user, I hereby pledge my hot majestic flame to be his sword and shield… and I, to be his pleasure hole and toy whenever he wanted to do all the 109 positions in bed whether it's anal or even oral."

"Eh?"

She finished her vulgar statement and sat on a dogeza position with her head low on the ground.

"I may be inexperienced and immature but please take care of me."

With the way you speak, I highly doubt that.

Yup, it's a very eventful day for one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Yo yo yo! How's that? Nice, bad? I don't know. It took me 3 hours to write the entire thing in a single day…. That is why I shall sleep until the next day even if it's just 1 in the evening.**

**Please ladies, the jokes that are written here are not meant for any form of offensive statement. It is pure comedy.**

**I know that Naruto is very OOC and I planned on keeping him like that… even if he's a jerk.**

**If you see any wrong or misspelled words or grammars, please tell me in the review section.**

**Denka means your highness in Japanese. (correct me my Asian friends!)**

**In the anime, we see Kouhei finding out that Iori is a vampire, but here Naruto is suspicious or was aware of it. His powers and skills will be mentioned below. Since I only mentioned one skills, I'll write that for the time being, Naruto's skill will also be revealed later on.**

**Hunter's instincts: It enables him to detect life forms of any being from afar. His vision is blinded by darkness, but he can identify people or things using colors (Think of Ezio's eagle vision) his hearing is increased and he's able to see things through walls and see sound waves (Dark vision from Dishonored). He can sense and detect people or other living things by sending a sonar pulse to the ground, the pulse will return to him giving him the location of his target. He can also see a living thing's nervous system. (Sonar in prototype 2)**

**Please review and favorite. **

**Should I continue this? No seriously… should I?**


End file.
